No secrets
by TheSecretFicter
Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley never had secrets, they were always best friends and soul mates. That's until Rose realizes that she's in love with Al's roommate... his cousin's mate, Scorpious Malfoy will do everything to get Albus bless Will Albus give it to him? Rated M just in case I'm on the mood of writing dirty...
1. Chapter 1

It was the 1st September on the train station of London. A mount of people could be seen with big trunks, some with cages containing animals like owls, rats, frogs and the classic small balls of pink, blue or purple hair that girls seamed to enjoy having.

Rose Weasley ran after her very hurried mother that shouted indications for Rosie, Hugo and Ron to follow. All the people seamed to like saying hello to the family, knowing fully well who they were it was the most normal thing to do!

"And Hugo darling as soon as you arrive, please send me Trackious ok?" Hermione finished before stopping next to a ginger tall women, her scarred husband and their three children.

"Hello guys!" Ginny Potter exclaimed leaning forwards to give her nephews a kiss on the blushed cheeks.

"Hi Gin" Ron said giving a kiss to his younger sister, but Rose wasn't paying attention to them. She was looking forward to see her favorite cousin again. Albus Severus Potter, or like she called him: Al.

"Uncle Harry, where's Al?" The redhead asked suddenly

"hello for you too Rose" Harry replied sarcastically

"I'm sorry. Hi uncle Harry, aunt Ginny, Lily and James" Rose corrected herself "Where is Al?"

"He went looking for you but he must be coming back" Ginevra said looking around.

Rose slipped her hand inside the cage of her cat, Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell was a little kitty Ron bought for her some months ago. She had white and black hair and green eyes which always made Rose remember Al.

"Guess who?" Someone covered Rose's eyes, but she chuckled when she heard the soft voice coming from behind her

"Al!" She turned around to hug her brunette cousin, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was taller now so she didn't need to stand on her toes to hug him, but he was still taller. The Weasley's and the Potter's family crossed the wall to the platform 9 and three quarters all together like they always did through the years.

"Now remember Rosie, be responsible and take care of your brother okay?"

"Okay mum, I love you" Rose hugged her mum tight. They were both very similar. The long waved hair falling on their shoulders, the brown eyes filled with tears, and their slim figures pressed against each other saying their goodbyes. They left go of the hug so Ronald could also say goodbye to his daughter. But they didn't need words, all they needed was the warm embrace that made Rose's head rest against her father's shoulder. They were also much alike. Their ginger hairs, freckles, and white skin was identical. Rose was also taller then her mother, but not as tall as her father

"I'll miss you Rosie, I'll bloody miss you" Ron whispered on Rose's ear

"I'll bloody miss you too Daddy"

Ron loved his kids, her loved them so so much. He would certainly miss them but he knew that not like him, his daughter had to finish her 7th year in Hogwarts. Hugo was only on the 5th so it would be 2 more years of torture for the Weasleys but they had to let him go...

Albus hugged his mother and father goodbye at the same time. His green eyes met his father's as the famous Harry Potter gave his son a friendly pat on the back

"Bye guys" He said leaving with his cousins and sister to the train. He didn't say goodbye to James but that's okay, he could always meet with him in Hogsmeade.

Not caring about their younger siblings, Rose and Al walked happy to a clear compartment. Al sat smiling at Rose

"What?" She asked smiling as well

"you look different!"

"what do you mean?" Rose asked doing the very traditional Molly Weasley stand with her hands on her hips

"I mean... I'd say your bra grew at least 1 size" He laughed and she lifted two fingers meaning two sizes. She sat next to him

"well you look very different yourself!"

"really?"

"Not really... you made some exercise?" Rose asked feeling her cousin's muscles

"just a little..."

"Is it for Alice?" Albus blushed a little looking to a corner

"maybe..."

"bloody hell Al! You go boy" Rose laughed. There were no secrets between those two. No secrets at all. Not girly things, not boyish things, nothing.

"Hey guys!" Lorcan and Lisander Scamander shouted opening the compartment's door "can we sit?" They asked at the same time

"sure! but we have to go to the prefect's carriage here for... 20 minutes" Rose answered

"No prob!" Lorcan exclaimed sitting next to Lizander. The 4 of them sometimes hanged out together, but the two cousins spent much more time together then with the two boys. The twins were much like their mother, Luna Scamander, especially on their blonde hairs and blue eyes.

Rose moved a lock of her hair under her ear while getting Tinkerbell out of its cage

"so what did you do on Summer?" Liz asked taking a bite on an apple

"I went to Egypt with my parents and my brother" Rose told them not paying attention

"I went to the United States" Al also informed the twins

"we had another boring Summer at our grandfather's... he is lunatic!" Lorc whispered quite loud

A ginger girl opened the compartment's door leaving Al half pink. Alice Longbottom. Her red head on a pony tail and her blue eyes looking around

"Hi Albus, Rose. Lorc, Liz? Someone's calling you should go" She left the view running

"well then... later guys!" Liz waved and the twins left low headed

"Finally!" Al yelled. The twins were nice but with them there Rose and Al weren't as comfortable talking. Rose moved to Al's lap facing him

"So what did you do besides Egypt?" Al asked now smiling again

"we stayed on Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's house when they were out... something so bad happened to me Al!I was playing Quidditch with my father and Hugo and suddenly a bloody leaf flew to me and got stuck on my hair, I was trying to take it off and i got hit by a quafle... i felt on the ground... Hugo couldn't stop laughing that little bastard" Rose explained making Al laugh "what about you?"

"Umm... Teddy spent Summer with us, he is so funny... Well, where was I? oh yeah Teddy... Well Victoire called him at the first night and he was so like... luvey duffey that is hair turned pink!" Both cousins laughed together and Al started playing with Rose's bulky hair

"stupid hair..." Rose mumbled

"Rosie you have some acne here next to your hair, you must be having your period soon"

"I do? oh thanks for warning. The last thing I want is to be caught unprepared"

"you welcome." Al looked cheeky at his redhead cousin "what about boys?"

"what's with boys?"

"anything new?" Al chuckled placing his hands on the ginger's waist

"if there was anything new i would tell you and you know it" Rose said cleaning a little of dirt on his shoulder and then hitting it playfully.

"okay okay! Just wanted to check! no need to get all... mad"

"i'm not mad!"

"okay, I got it Mia!" Mia was something that Al sometimes called Rose. It all started a few years ago when they were 4 years old. Albus was a little bumbling talking so instead of "favorite cousin" Rose was his "favoite coumia", since then Mia was just something that usually came out.

"But... I had a dream..."Rose deeply blushed, her cheeks turning the Weasley's tone of red

"ohh... a sex dream?" Rose nodded embarrassed and playing with Al's bottoms

"with..."

"who Rosie?" Al seamed worried of course... his little cousin was very important to him

"Scor-" Rose started, but she didn't need to end the sentence...

"Malfoy?" The girl nodded resting her head on Albus's shoulder

"i'm sorry Al..."

"don't apologize, he's... nice... but he's my room mate you know?" Scorpious Malfoy... he was a tall boy with blonde messy hair and grey eyes. Not like his father, Scorpious was very nice and friendly. Like Albus he was a Slytherin.

"I know... I don't know if I have feelings for him but I don't think so. Don't worry Alb"

"Just try not to get hurt okay?" Albus whispered wrapping his arms protectively around his cousin's shoulders

"okay Al, let's go we have to be on the Prefect's carriage in 5 minutes"

They made their way to the carriage

* * *

**Hello guys! Did you like the 1st chapter? I hope so... (nervous looks down blushing)**

**I'll do more depending on the reviews and I'm kind of new around here but please don't go too easy on me! (smiles)**

**so... see ya next chapter!**

**P qu!c **

**:D**


	2. Scorpious again?

The first day went as expect. Busy, noisy and messy. Both Albus and Rose were exhausted! Al was still a little disturbed with what Rose told him some hour before. "Why Malfoy!? She can do much better!" Not that Al wasn't Scorpious's friend but like his uncle Ron he was very protective around Rose and he wouldn't trust anyone to touch her without his permission. The Ravenclaw girl on her side was trying to remember the cure for the hippogriffs' sickness gazing one spot on the ground, miles away from what Al was picturing on his mind.

"Hey do you know where is Pamy?" Rose and Al turned around to face the Slytherin's most known boy after Albus, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, his blonde messy hair, his grey eyes and his tall figure standing right in front of them

"Pamy? From Griffindor? I think I saw her on the corridor next to her common room" Rose answered trying not to blush

"thanks Rose. um... see you later guys" He left to the Griffindor's common room direction not running but rushed.

"uh... is everything okay Al? You seem... worried and mad"

"I'm just... okay so Rosie we have no secrets right? That's our policy"

"Exactly, no secrets!" Rose smiled at her cousin

"Then if you were in love with Scorpious you would tell me right?"

"Of course! But I'm not Al, really!With him or anyone!" She smiled again and he sighed in relief. They entered on the prefects' dormitory, both heading to the boys' side and sitting on his bed.

"So how is quidditch? I heard we're playing against each other on Wednesday, and.. you're going down newbie!" Rose laughed at her cousin

"Al please! I'm the best keeper ever! Just try to get a quaffle in!"

"I won't I'm a seeker!" Both laughed and kept chatting until someone knocked on the door

"Hi" _Scorpious again? _Al tough showing a week fake smile and a wave

"Hi Scorp" Rose waved as well yawning and resting her head on Albus's chest. Scorpious waved them and sat on his bed looking awkwardly at the ground

"so... you were talking about quidditch? I couldn't help listening it... sorry." Rose smiled at his blushed skin

"That's fine, did you know we're playing against Ravenclaw soon?" Albus asked. Yes, Scorpious wans't just handsome and nice, he was also the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and a chaser

"Yeah I heard so. Finally right?" The Ravenclaw and the Slytherin teams hadn't play together in half year on the 6th grade Because the Ravenclaw team lost one of the chasers and the sneaker not findind anyone to replace them but this now, a 2nd year girl called Summely does the job of being a sneaker and Louis Weasley is the chaser.

About half of hour later, Rose decides it's time for her to go to bed, she hugs Al goodnight and waves at Scorpious leaving the room with her mind full of thoughs.

_Weird thing Al asked me if I like Scorp... He's just a friend nothing else... I think. It's true I might have just a little crush on him but I'm not quite sure... He's nice and handsome and he plays Quidditch and he's smart... maybe... I don't know! _Rose thought to herself while heading to her room.

And during the whole night, Rose crumbled and turned in bed, Scorpious though about the girl of his dreams and on how close and yet so far away she was from him and Al felt asleep in a click, not even bothering to brush his teeth.


	3. Blowing up toilets

Professor Slughorn passed by Rose's caldron and his smile fadded

"Ms Weasley, I expected more of you! The potion should be slightly pink not completly purple!" He exclaimed

"Sorry Professor um... I'll start it again" Rose Weasley not doing a potion perfectly? Yes that's true, not only she couldn't focus on anything that day she was sitting right next to Scorpious. He often smiled to her shyly and Rose couldn't stand it aymore, she had to comfess it, at least to herself. She was in love with Scorpious... much more then she though...

"Are you ok Rose?" Scorpious whispered when the Professor left to check on some other caldron

"I'm fine... just tired"

"you sure?" His eyes met Rose's brown eyes for a second, a second that felt like an hour to the redhead and a century to the blonde

"I... am" She added noticing something odd. Scorp wasn't staring at her eyes anymore, he was staring at her lips

"sorry umm... yeh" Scorpious slaped out of his dreams and looked back nervous to his caldron where a slightly pink potion was left cold

The class ended and Rose ran to her dorm before Al had time to catch up with her, she sat on her bed and wrote a letter to her mother, Hermione Weasley

_"Hi mum!_

_How are you and dad doing? I hope you are well! Here things seam to be okay except that I need a little advide from you... How did you tell uncle Harry when you were in love with dad?_

_Love_

_Rose"_

The owl flew away and Rose laid on her bed and turned on some music singing along.

"Morning Rose" Albus said sitting next to her on the Great Hall the next day "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay thanks Al, today is the day! Ravenclaw is so going to win this game!"

"Oh you wish! We will win before you even have time to say Quidditch!"

"Quidditch!" Rose kids grabbing the letter that the owl she used the other day left her "Oh... it's from Mum" she said whila Al opened one from his dad

"well okay, look I have to show this to James I'll see you in the game" All said kissing Rose's forehead and leaving

_Dear Rose_

_Hi. We are okay, I love to know news from you, and dad sends you a kiss as well._

_About what you asked it was pretty easy because Harry realized even before I did but I believe you are asking me for an advice so I can only tell you to go slow and try not to get hurt okay Rosie? I'm sure Al will support you._

_Please check on Hugo for me, Professor McGonnagal already sent me two letters about him blowing up toilets..._

_Kiss_

_Mum_


	4. Just had to

"Good luck Al! " Rose yelled from across the was finally the day when Ravenclaw were playing against Slytherin and Rose was very excited. She ran to the field with her red hair flying on her back with the soft wind on her face and her broom in hand, she lifted herself in the air with a push on the floor and flew to her place as a keeper. She saw Al's dark hair flying up and up and up to try catching the snitch with his eye. She also noticed Scorpious flying when the game started but right now she was so deep dived on the game that no one or anything else mattered to her.

The game was on for at least 30 minutes and no signal of the golden snitch! The Ravenclaw team was winning 40-30 to the Slytherin's and Rose had already kicked some red balls out of her way. Suddenly a bludger came from nowhere and eat Rose in the head, she felt dizzy, then everything went dark and then she felt herself falling from the broom, or maybe the broom came along, she was too bad to notice and when she expected to fall on the hard field floor and take her last breath, a pair of strong but comfortable arms got her safe and she fainted.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I felt a ache on my head and turn on my side not opening my eyes which felt like they were closed for ages. Her chest hurt, her arms hurt, her legs hurt, her head hurt more then anything else. She heard a very familiar voice chatting fast and worried.

"Mum?" Rose asked opening her eyes and feeling how her eyelashes were heavy

"Rosie!" Hermione Weasley whispered kissing Rose's hair and taking her hand

"Mum what happened? what are you doing in here? Who won the game?" the readhead asked lifting her hand up to her forehead and feeling a bit scratch there

"You felt from the broom and Scorpious Malfoy got you right before you hit the ground" Hermione explained slowly and carissing her daughter's hair "Your father and your brother are just eating something and Al went to the bathroom."

"Okay... and where's Scorpious?" Hermione's eyebrow was raised

"I don't know Rosie... why?"

"nothing" Rose lied studying her mother's face. Her dark hair falling on her shoulders, the brown eyes full with concern, the lips pressed in a thin line, but still she was so beautiful, the ages didn't catch her, she was still the same Hermione ever, stubborn, brave, friendly and always right.

"Rose!" Al shouted from the door and ran to hug his cousin "how you doing girl?" he asked nicely

"I'm good... my body hurts a little and I'm confuse, what day is today?"

"it's friday, you are here since Wednesday" Al told her

"Al I have to tell you something... you might not like it a lot..." Rose bit her lip saying this and Hermione kissed Rose's head again to leave the two teenagers alone to talk.

"What's happening Mia?"

"I... I have this... feelings for... umm..."

"Scorpious? I know, it's too obvious he likes you too, he sat here 3 hours without a word just looking at your face"

"3 bloody hours!?" Rose shouted admired and blushing

"Yeah, three bloody hours looking at your bloody face" Al joked

"so... you're okay with it?"

"I'll be" Al softly said and gave Rose a peck on the forehead "Scorp is waiting outside... should I let him in?"

"I don't know! How do I look?" Rose asked trying to brush her hair with her thin and pale fingers

"you look pink on the cheeks and red in the hair I'm going to get that boy" Al joked and left the room as Rose continued to try to brush her hair not sucessfully thanks to her curls

"Hi Rose" Scorpious says walking inside the nursery and rubbing the back of his neck "how are you feeling?"

"I'm quite better" The redhead said blushing deeply _'Now that you are here' _she added in her mind

"so..." Scorpious sat on the wood chair next to the bed, the same chair where Hermione Weasley held Ron Weasley's hand on those nights on the nursery

"thanks for you know... catching me" Rose felt butterflies on her stomach when Scorpious moved a curl of her hair from her cheek to the back of her ear

"well, it was a plesure" Scorp told her blushing even more if that was humanly possible. He bit his lip, she pressed hers looking at his blue/grey eyes and he placed his hand back on her cheek this time for a longer time, and Rose tried to lean in but it was still to painfull, he chuckled at her failed try and leant over to her lips, crashing them together and sending sparks in the air, he held Rose's hand and broke the kiss looking inside her beautiful eyes

"I just had too" He apologized but Rose laughed and pulled him into a kiss again.


End file.
